Black King
'Black King '(ブラックキング - Burakku Kingu) is a kaiju that appeared in Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 37 and 38 as the bodyguard of Alien Nackle. Subtitle: Bodyguard Monster (用心棒怪獣 - Yojimbo Kaijū) Return of Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Energy Bolt: Black King can emit a thin, red energy bolt from his mouth. Average powered. Can only cause small explosions. *Smokescreen: Black King can exhale a blinding, white gas from it's mouth. Can cover an entire area in seconds. He uses this in order to escape from foes. *Burrowing: Black King can burrow it's way underground at moderate speeds. He uses this in order to travel. *Armored Hide: Thanks to Alien Nackle's research on Ultraman Jack, Black King's body is like a suit of armor; almost nothing can puncture his flesh. *Brutality Smash: With help of Alien Nackle, they can attack the enemy like street punks attacks. Black King held the enemy's body and Alien Nackle will attack it. History After Seagoras and Bemstar were defeated, Alien Nackle sent out his own monster Black King, whom acted as his bodyguard to distract MAT. MAT's weapons were no match for Black King's impenetrable skin, and after a while of fighting Black King soon fled the scene, using a white, gassy smokescreen he exhaled from his mouth. Hours later, Black King is summoned again as bait to trap an emotionally hurting Ultraman Jack, (Alien Nackle (in disguise) killed two of Goh's best friends, including his girlfriend while MAT fought Black King.) However like MAT before him, Ultraman Jack's superpowers were no match for Black King's incredible hide, and the monster beat down Jack. Alien Nackle appeared himself shortly afterwards and both the Monster and the Alien double-teamed Jack until finally Jack collapsed from his injures and was taken to Planet Nackle for execution. Luckily, Ultraman and Ultraseven arrive and are able to rescue Ultraman Jack from his planned demise. Ultraman Jack thanks his comrades and returns to Earth to face off against both Black King and Alien Nackle once again. At first the battle is in favor of the combined forces of Black King and his Master, but Ultraman Jack manages to fight back, and after tossing him up into the air, Ultraman Jack decapitates Black King. Trivia *Black King was originally intended to be Red King's elder brother, but the idea was scrapped, but some sources still claim that he is the brother of Red King. *Black King appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the games "Quake" (where is is successful) and "Boulder Dash" (in which he fails.) In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "Tupacashaft," and is the star of monsploitation films of the 1970s. During MXC's variation of the episode, Quake is not featured in it. *Black King's roar is a modifyed Mummy man roar. *Black King is the 4th Kaiju that have "King" in his name. *Black King is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Redman Black King reappeared episodes 2 and 5 of the series, Redman. In both appearances, Black King fights Redman alone and is defeated. Trivia *At episode 2, Black King fights Redman alone. *At episode 5, Black King teams with Earthtron to battle Redman. *In this series, Black King displays the ability to fire organic missiles from his fingers. An ability that he never used in his subsequent appearances. This however is most likely an example of the show's low budget. *In this series, Black King posseses the roar of the Toho Monster, Godzilla. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Black King is the last monster borrowed by Alien Shaplay (whom in turn, both monster and alien are both controlled by Ultraman Belial) to stop Rei and the Ultra Brothers in their human forms. Rei summons Gomora to do battle and in no time, Black King is killed when Gomora impales him on his horn and then destroys him with a laser. Trivia *The Femigon Suit from Ultraman Mebius was modifyed into Black King for his appearance in the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends film. *Black King is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Retsuden Black King reappeared in episode 39 of the series, Ultraman Retsuden. History In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Black King is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Black King battling with Ultraman Jack. Black King fought with Jack for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Jack's Ultra Bracelet impaling him as a spear. Trivia *The Black King Suit from the Ultra Galaxy Legend film was reused for Black King's appearance in the film. *In his original appearance, Black King beat Ultraman Jack with relative ease, but was killed with ease by Jack in this film, this is most likely due to Alien Bat's modifications. Gallery Black 2.png|Black King's Smokescreen Attack Black 3.png|Black King's Energy Bolt Attack Black 4.png|Black King's resistant skin 200px-Black_king_legend.png|Gomora Vs Blacking Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters